A Collection Of Short Stories : The Continuation
by The Stormtrooper ask
Summary: Get along with Ezra while he was dreaming...! Zeb as a Tooka ! Kanan as Darth Vader ! Fifth Brother as- HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE You'll see... Just come along and it'll be fun ! :D
1. Cats Wait- what ?

**Um... So yeah... Hey, guys ! Your not-favorite stormtrooper here! *sigh***

 **This story is a continuation of CyberLeader's story, "A Collection Of Short Stories"**

 **So all credits go to CyberLeader :D**

 **Disclaimer !**

 **Disclaimer: Hmm?**

 **Stop eating Space waffles and get on with this thing!**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own anything. Done.**

* * *

Hera was shocked by Sabine's screaming. She was too tired to wake up, but she needed to know what is going on. Hera got off from her bunk when she felt something. A tail was tickling her neck. Trying to stop the tail, she only got pain. Now she realized, that it was her tail. Hera was confused but got interrupted by Sabine's scream again. Rushing towards the Mandalorian, She was taken back by a cat like human.

"Woah, what's happening ?" Hera asked. She only got a scream from the cat. looking at the mirror, she saw she was also a cat.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Sabine screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Hera shouted. They were shocked by their looks.

"Hey, what's all of this yelli- AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kanan yelled. And now they are literally yelling at each other.

"AAAAHHHHH !" Another voice yelled. Sabine, Kanan, and Hera stopped and looked at Ezra.

"What? I thought, there was a screaming party..."

"Seriously? Sabine and Hera turned into a cat and you didn't notice ?" Kanan sighed.

"Oh... In that case... AAAAHHHHHH..."

...

...

"Um. AHH ?"

"You're hopeless you know that ?"Hera sighed.

"What's with all of this commotion- AAAHHHHH" A grumpy old voice shouted. They all were shocked by a Very giant FLUFFY (I mean like a giant fluffy ball) purple came without them noticing.

"AAAAHHHH!" They all yelled.

"STOOOOPPP!" Sabine shouted.

"Dude. Calm down, it's me, Zeb. Is that you Sabine ?" Zeb asked.

"Yes !"

"What a relief. I thought it you were my long dead sister." Zeb said in relieved.

"How about me ?" Hera said in curious.

"You remembered me of my mother... Can I hug you-"

"NO."

"What's with the fluffy fur ?" asked Kanan.

"Oh- Chopper trapped me in the washing machine. It took me hours to escape-"

"You're so soft..." Sabine giggled as she hugged Zeb.

"Wow... I thought you also turned into a cat- Oh wait. You are a cat..." Said Ezra...

...

...

"What ?"

"Not funny..." Zeb grumbled. Ezra looked down.

"Well... Maybe next time buddy." Sabine patted his back.

"So, um. Do you guys know who did this to us ?" Hera questioned.

"Only one man that can do things like this-"

"Skyler !" Ezra cut.

"No, it's not he-"

"Chopper! I knew he did this..."

"NO, it's not hi-"

"Oh I know, It's Kallus !"

"Ezra, it's not Ka-"

"Oh OH! Let me guess... It's-"

"CAAN ! He's the one ! with a help with Chase I supposed !" Sabine sighed.

"Aww... I was about to say that."

"NO, You were about to say, Kanan." Hera spoke.

"What ? Why me ?!" Kanan whined to Ezra

"Umm... Cause we pranked you hard, and you wanted a revenge, so you turned them into cats ?" said Ezra shyly. Sabine face palmed.

"Ugh... Well, thank you for reminding me to take a revenge on you."Kanan smirked.

"Come on guys, Hera and I got a job to do." Sabine pulled Hera's arm and walked where Caan was with Zeb following behind.

 **In Skyler's Laboratory.**

"Caan, don't touch my prototype..." Skyler grumbled.

"But it looks like a medieval Catapult !" Caan spoke.

"Okay, but don't put anything o-" Skyler was interrupted by a sound of the prototype flinging a potion right in front of Zeb at the door.

"What the-" The potion splashed hitting him. Zeb closed his eyes. And then after a couple of seconds, he opened and saw a tall huge Caan and Skyler in front of him.

"Wow! How did you guys get so big ?" Said Zeb in amused.

"AAWWW ! Zeb turned into a Tooka !" Sabine squealed. She hugged Zeb that got annoyed by her hugging.

"Sabine! Can't- breathe! So- tight !"

"Oh, sorry." She released him as Hera came. Suddenly, Caan gave a shocking look and then hug Hera's legs.

"Mother! you- you're here! I'm sorry that I used Skyler's potions! I- I'm sorry to change you into a cat! I'll never do pranks again !" Caan begged her.

"Never again ?" Hera raised an eyebrow.

"Yes- wait... Hera ?" Caan released her and walked backward.

"should've recorded that !" Skyler chuckled.

"There's always a camera in every room- " Chase popped up.

...

...

"Mother ?" Chase asked.

"seriously? Do I look like your mothers ?" Hera sighed.

"Yes." Zeb, Caan, and Chase said in unison.

"In that case... CAAN ! CHASE ! YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED !" Hera shouted.

"What? You can't do that !" They both shouted.

"Oh, I can... I am your mother from now on! Now go to your rooms !" Hera pointed the door. Caan and Chase looked down and walked through the door.

"Now, down to business... Skyler, is this potion permanent? Will we have any cat-like attitude? And Sabine, stop hugging Zeb..." Hera said fastly.

"Oh yeah. Sorry..." She released Zeb again

"Okay, let me answer... No, it's not, and also a no. Accept if you want to be like cats. Yeah, you can have that attitude. like Sabine purring into Zeb."

"Hey !"

"And it'll fade right...now !"Like Skyler said, the potion's effects were wearing off, and they have their normal self-back except for Zeb.

"At last..." Hera said.

"What about me ?" Zeb whined.

"Well- for you, it'll take about- a week." Skyler smiled to the little Tooka.

"What ?! NOO!"

"Heh... you're mine now !" Sabine grabbed Zeb and ran to her room.

"HEEEeeeelllpp..." Zeb's yelling echoed through the corridor

 **The next day...**

"Stop it, Sabine !" Zeb ran to the door.

"I thought you like the paint job. It's harmless to fur..." Sabine said.

"NO! I had enough !" Zeb's fur was now not fluffy again. Sabine was sad, but she put a big smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling ?" Asked Zeb.

"Oh, nothing... Too bad now there is no fluffy Tooka that I can feed with Space waffles..." Sabine sighed. Zeb's ears twitched.

"Did you said... Space waffles ?" He looked at Sabine with eyes full of hope for space waffles.

"Yes. but now, I can never do that. There is no Tooka left that wanted to be with me..." Sabine covered her face with her hands, putting a sniff to make it real.

"W- wait! Wait ! I'll be your Tooka !" Zeb changed his mind.

"Really ?" Zeb nodded, he then ran to the washing machine with Sabine behind him as he went into the machine.

"Just do this.. and that.. and... OK MACHINE ! MAKE-ME-FLUFFY !" the machine turned on and Sabine just laughed to see how Zeb wanted to do everything only to get free space waffles.

* * *

 **Okay, buddies! Did you like it? It maybe not perfect, or even the same like the original one. But hey... I'm still a rookie for this.**

 **TK-231: No you're not...**

 **Hey ! Mind your own business!**

 **TK-231: Meh...**

 **See ya soon buddies!**

 **:D P.S you can give me ideas for the next chapter though :D**


	2. Pranking

**I'M BAAACKK !**

 **DISCLAIMER !**

 **Disclaimer : Wat ?**

 **Stahp playing with the lightsaber...!**

 **Disclaimer : fine... we do not own Star wars Rebels... Blah blah blah... Oh, and all credits goes to CyberLeader :D**

* * *

It's a great day to relax. Skyler had to go with Hera after Chase and Caan destroyed her lab. And now, they are free from those two ruckuss. But they never learned...

That once two prankster were down, another will rise... Even much worse than before... (Narrator : I hope so...)

"Uhh... Are you sure with this Ezra ? after all of the things we've been through, we are going to paint it ?" Said Sabine as she and Ezra went outside the Ghost on the Plains of Lothal. After the siege on Garel (Hehe...) They went to Lothal for a vacation.

"Of Course Sabine. Afterall, what could go wrong ?" Ezra said while lifting Sabine's crate full of pink paints.

"Oh I don't know... Maybe she'll kill us ?!" Sabine fling her arms.

"I don't think so... If she kill us, she will loose a great Jedi, and a Great Beautiful Mandalorian. " Ezra chuckled, receiving a slight blush from Sabine.

"Fine... Whatever. Let's just paint is fast. Don't want Hera to notice before sunrise..."

The Mando and the great Jedi (That's what Ezra call himself...) then got to work. With the two of them working together, they will absolutely finish painting the Ghost before sunrise...

 **2 hours later...**

It was a beautiful morning, before Hera screamed into their ears.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH !" Shouted Hera from outside the Ghost. Zeb almost fell from his bunk, Kanan dropped his Space Waffles and let a loud "Awww...", Skyler was quiet shock but only thought it was Chopper screaming.

Chopper... he just grumbled towards Hera to complain about her screaming.

"I don't care if I scream like that ! SOMEONE KRIFFIN PAINT MY BABY PINK !" and by baby, she meant her ship.

 _"Oh... It looked awesome..."_ beeped Chopper.

"AWESOME ?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME ?!" Hera whined.

 _"It really needed a paint job, duh... Just let it pink for a while..."_ Chopper waved his mechanical hands around and went in.

"Oh, I know who did this... There can only be one KID that messes with paints AND ME !" Hera grumbled.

 **In the meeting room**

"Oooooh ! can't wait to see her face !" Ezra laughed.

"Uh... Do you think Hera will notice ?" Said Sabine

"You worry too much."

"Seriously, though... Cause only I can access to those pai-"

"SABINE WREN ! YOU BETTER GET HERE YOUNG LADY !" Hera cut her off. Sabine sighed in defeat.

"you better run Sabine. Hera wouldn't notice me-" Ezra chuckled.

"AND YOU TOO EZRA BRIDGER!"

"Me and my big mouth..."

"Oh no, we are not going to face the " **W** **rath of Hera** " this time... " Sabine then went to her room pulling Ezra inside. They didn't notice that the grumpy old droid saw that and followed them to Sabine's room.

"What are we going to do now ?" Said Ezra before Sabine pour pink paint to him and herself with glitters.

"Hey ! What are you doing ?" Ezra said in confused.

"Let's pretend that _we_ got _pranked_ by we'll dump this all to Kanan. You know, so we won't get caught." Sabine winked.

"Ooohh... Great Idea."

Hera then ran through the Hall of the Ghost and to Sabine's room. punching the button, the door revealed the two messy kids.

"Ezra, Sabine, EXPLAIN !" Hera folded her arms while tapping her foot to the floor.

"Uh, we saw it first, but suddenly Kanan showed up and pranked us." Ezra said without any guilty and with puppy eyes. Hera just frowned at him while raising an eyebrow.

"That's the truth." Said Sabine smiling. Suddenly Chopper laughed behind Hera and whirled his arms up high.

"What is it now ?" Hera groaned. Laughing maniacally, Chopper then played a holovid where Sabine and Ezra pour the pink paint to themselves and planned to dump all of their pranking to Kanan. Hera smiled and looked at the two kid.

"Uh, sorry ?" Sabine grinned. While Ezra gave a puppy eyes. Hera just smiled.

"YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED !" she yelled.

"What ?! you can't do that !" Sabine whined.

"No one can ground the king and the queen of pranks !" Said Ezra finding a good reason but failed.

"Oh yes I can. I AM THE GODDES OF GROUNDING ! NOW GO CLEAN YOURSELF UP AND THINK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK IN YOUR OWN ROOMS !" Hera fired back. With a great defeat, Ezra went to his bunk, and Sabine stayed on her room, waiting to go to the freshener after Zeb take a bath of course.

"And no pranking for a week !"Said Hera as she went to the cockpit. This made Sabine and Ezra whined from their rooms.

"Kids, listen to your mother !" Kanan joked when he walked through Ezra's and Sabine's room. Suddenly, Ezra and Sabine opened their door and painted Kanan with green, orange, and yellow paint.

"Hey ! Aw COME ON !" Kanan whined.

"Yes ! At last ! Free from disturbing people !" Skyler popped out from nowhere.

"Yeah... and you Skyler, have to help me with the diagnostics with Chopper." Hera smiled at the two.

 _"Why do I deserve this..."_ Chopper sighed.

"Aww..." Skyler slump her shoulders and went to help Chopper.

"You really are grounding all of them Hera ?" Kanan asked as he wiped his face from the paints.

"Yup. What happened to you ?" Hera raised an eyebrow.

"Kids..." Kanan chuckled.

"You never going to win ya know ?" Hera smiled.

"Yeah... The kids is more of a prankster than me..." Kanan sighed.

"That's why you have me."

"Wait what ?" Kanan said in shock.

"I never care if Sabine and Ezra painted the Ghost pink. It looked pretty great actually." Hera chuckled.

"So you prank them ?"

"Yup."

"And you never actually mad at them ?"

"Uh-huh. OH, and Kanan, please clean yourself out from that paints." Hera patted his shoulder while going to the cockpit.

"What ? Oh yeah, right." Kanan then ran to the freshener only to bump with the big Lasat coming out from taking a bath.

* * *

 **That's a wrap guys !**

 **TK-231 : Aww...**

 **see ya soon...**


	3. Ezra's Dream

**Welp...**

 **I'm here again...**

 **:P**

 **Disclaimer !**

 **Disclaimer: I- I- Don't Have SWR... CAAN ! STOP PRESSING THE UPLOAD BUTTON! IT'S NOT READY YET!**

 **Caan: Tee hee...**

 **Seriously... I'm writing this while hearing Kevin MacLeod Monkeys Spinning Monkeys (that I du not own)... IT FEELS AWKWARD!**

 **YOU SHOULD TRY TO HEAR IT WHILE READING THIS!**

 **RECOMMENDATION! XD**

 **Thanks Chiibe for the idea :D**

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

I think, I'm still dreaming now...

Everything is white...

Or it's just me...

Wait... Is that a Tooka? He's cute... He's purple and so fluffy! I wanted to hug him but he pushed my hands.

"Hey stop that kid! Do you think I'm a furry thing that you can always hug ?" IT TALKS!

"Sorry I thought you- wait, Zeb ?! You're a Tooka ?"

"Who do you think I am? A Big Lasat ?" The purple Tooka chuckled. Yup, I'm totally dreaming right now. Suddenly I heard a hiss behind me. I looked back and saw the dark Sith Lord.

"Join me Bridger... And together we will rule the galaxy !" Darth Vader said.

"NEVER! You almost got my Master killed !" I activated the lightsaber, but he just chuckled.

"No Ezra... I AM YOUR MASTER !" He opened his helmet and revealed his face. It was Kanan.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled.

"Oh boy... What a cliché." Hera suddenly appeared. That was weird. At least, She's normal not like the others.

"Honey, you're scaring Ezra..."

"Hera, I told you I can't handle it! It's just my nature..." Kanan said. Feels weird Kanan was Darth Vader and he's a good guy.

"Oohhh Sabine is here !" Zeb ran to Sabine who came with a big smile.

"Hello Zeb !" she held him tightly as Zeb purred. Sabine petted him and he smiled.

"Aww do it again !" Okay, Zeb loooooved Sabine more than me.

"Oh hey, guys !" Sabine waved her hand to us.

"Aww... Looks who's back !" Kanan hugged her and kissed her cheek-

WHAT ?!

WHAT'S HAPPENING ?!

"Umm... Kanan ? Why are you kissing her cheek ?"

"Oh, it's just a normal dad stuff-"

...

(Mind blow)

"SABINE'S YOUR DAUGHTER ?!" My jaw's drop to this- this FACT!

"Oh, Ezra, dad, mom," MOM ?! HERA AND KANAN ARE MARRIED ?! AT LEAST, THERE IS NO NIGHTMARE... breath Ezra breathe...

"I want to introduce you to my boyfriend..." Please don't be chopper please don't be chopper! Suddenly a big figure appeared beside me with a smile on his face.

"Hi !" He Suprised me-

WHAT ?!

NO...

NONONO...!

NONONONONONONONONONONOONONONONO !

"Sorry if I freaked you out..." He apologized to me. STILL IT DIDN'T CHANGE MY FEELINGS!

"what's your name dear ?" Hera asked. please be an imposter. please be an imposter

"My name is the Fifth Brother" He smiled as he approached Sabine and kissed her forehead

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" I fell to my knees as I screamed. I woke up and sat up. Phew, it was just a dream... It could be WORSE!

"Hey, are you having a bad dream? If you are, can you turn it a little bit cause I'm sleeping..." Fifth Brother appeared in front of me.

"AAAHHH!" I jumped from my bed and fell.

"Woah what the ?!" Zeb woke up. But I ran through the door and went out to the fields of Lothal.

"What's his problem ?" Skyler asked.

"I don't know, ask him. I want to sleep." Zeb then closed the door.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed around the Ghost while flinging my arms around.

"Woah, Ezra what are you doing? You're just like a mad bantha !" Chase said. he was on top of the ghost with Chopper.

"Umm, what are you doing ?"

"Think fast !" He threw me a white ball. I caught it but it suddenly broke. Sticky yellow things came out and soak my hands and shirt.

"Eww... Seriously ? right now ?"

"It was Chopper's idea !" he pointed to the laughing droid.

"Whop whop !" Chopper whirled his arms around holding the eggs and threw it to me. I put my hands in front of me but it's no use! The eggs splattered beside me and soaked my shoe.

"EGG WARS!" Chase gave Chopper more eggs and I'm now being thrown eggs like rain.

 **few hours later...**

GOSH ! I'm still soaking wet with those sticky eggs things! All of my body was wet!

"Hey Ezra, woah! Let me guess... Chopper and Chase pranked you with those eggs right ?" Hera sighed.

"h- How did you know ?"

"Chase and Chopper asked me for the eggs of course." She smiled.

"Anyway, where's Kanan and Sabine ?"

"He didn't tell you? They're having a get along together with Sabine's new boyfriend." NO ! NO! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO !

"HOW COME ?! I- I'm not dreaming right ?" I pinched myself, and I felt pain.

"Of course, you're not dreaming." She stroke my hair a little and went to the cockpit.

Okay, I need to see what's going on. RIGHT NOW-

"Hey, guys! We're home !" Kanan yelled from the ramp. Quickly I relaxed and went to the cargo hold.

"Okay, Ezra, There's nothing you can't handle... It's just Sabine's friend, and he's a boy- What am I thinking! Stop it brain! That Inquisitor is on the Empire side. There is NO way Sabine would love him !" I said to myself while climbing down the ladder. When I looked at them-

AAWWW COME ON!

NOT HIM AGAIN!

(*&! (#*&(#*&$( *&(&! #)*#$

"What's wrong Ezra ?" Sabine asked me.

"Oh I don't know, I just came here and YOU CAME WITH THAT- FISH FACE !" I couldn't held myself anymore. She's dating the FIFTHBROTHER!

"Woah, words Ezra !" Kanan reminded me.

"It's okay, Sir. Everybody like to say that to me all the time." The Fifth Brother chuckled. he is still using his armor, but more grayish. It has white strikes in it. And he wasn't using his helmet instead using a- COWBOY HAT ?! What's wrong with him ?!

"What a gentlemen," Kanan said as he climb up the ladder with Sabine. Leaving me with- FISH FACE!

"So um.. You don't like me huh ?" He said.

"Oh yeah totally !" I snorted.

"What's wrong with me, kid ?"

"Don't call me kid !" I growled.

"Hey, I'm a good guy here. I'm not with the Empire..." he chuckled. Hearing him chuckle made me wanted to throw up.

"Says the one who endangered us !" I blurted out.

"I never did that !"

What ?!

How ?!

"Do you know the Seventh Sister ?!" I asked him.

"Uhh- What-"

"Just answer it !"

"Yes! She's my sister !" He was looking to me with a confused face.

"And ?"

"Fine. You wanted the truth ?! I'll give the truth !"

FINALLY !

"She and I are just like your master. Running away from the Empire. Yes... We are the remaining Jedi's..."

NOOOOO

NOOOO

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ARRGGGHHH !

"You're bluffing, right ? so what's with the red double bladed lightsaber ?" I pointed his lightsaber.

"Oh, It's my lightsaber. It's not red. It's green !" He ignited it and it was true. The color was green.

"So, how's the get a long time ?" Sabine climbed down from the ladder and all of the crew started followed her. Even Chase and Chopper went in.

"Oh great... So very great..." I said sarcastically...

"Hey, there big guy! " Zeb came and nudge the Fifth Brother.

"Hah, glad to see you, buddy..." He fist bumped with Zeb. BEST BUDS ?! BUDDY !?

"Sabine, can you come here for a sec ?" The Fifth Brother asked Sabine. She nodded and came in front of him. The Fifth Brother then stand in one knee-

NOOO

NOOOOOO

NO, HE CAN'T DO THAT!

"Wha-" I wanted to say something, but Chopper zapped me and let Chase shut my mouth with a cloth. he tied it around my head before tying my arms and legs.

"HMMPPHH!" I shook hard but Skyler hushed me.

"Sabine Wren" Fifth Brother took one of Sabine' hand.

NOOO !

AAAHHH !

PLEASE JUST BE A DREAM!

"Will..."

NO !

"You"

GET YOUR HAND OFF MY FRIEND YOU FISH FACE!

"Marry"

AAAHHH !

"Me ?"

PLEASE KILL ME!

Sabine gasped. all of the crew just smiled. with teary eyes, she nodded.

"Yes...!" she hugged him before kis-

NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

"Cann, Chase, Chopper, I've warned you three this thing will give him nightmares ! And stop painting a mustache on his face !" Skyler told them.

"Awww. but looked at him! He talks while he sleeps ! It's fun to see him with a mustache" Caan spoke out.

"Please... No... FIfhtbrother..." Ezra mumbled.

"Is he dreaming about the Fifth Brother ?" Sabine came to Ezra's and Zeb's room.

"Yup..." Chase nodded.

"Is that a machine ?" The Mando pointed at what Ezra was using.

"Oh yeah.. IT's like a dream catcher, but you could choose what dreams you want" Skyler explained.

"And, Chopper just changed it to ?" Chopper beeps whirling around laughing.

"HIs greatest second fear !" Chase smiled.

"Really ?"

"No... Sabine... Don't go with... Fish face..." Ezra mumbled again.

...

...

"PFFFFFFAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the trio (Chopper, Chase, and Caan) Laughed out loud.

"Ugh... seriously? Ezra's second greatest fear is me dating and marry Fifth Brother ?" Sabine rolled her eyes.

"Y yeah... But I need to tell you something..." Skyler rubbed her back.

"And ?"

"err... If Jedi's used this, it has a possibility the machine gave him a vision." Skyler finished.

"WHAT ?!" Sabine shouted.

"PPFAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOHOHOHOOHHO HEHE" The three dumb prankster laughed again.

"But it's 50% possible !" And with that, Sabine fainted.

"OOHH ! Let's try the machine on Sabine !" Chase said.

"Fine..." Skyler said in surrender. But in her heart, she always wanted to see what happens...

* * *

 **THAT'S all folk!**

 **I'm still laughing while hearing the music... So FUNNY!**

 **Bye Buddies :D**

 **Reviews=Motivation=It really helps me :)=Reviews**


	4. Oh my

**I'M BACK Again...**

 **Reaaalllly gotta do this !**

 **BACK TO NIGHTMARES KIDS ! XP**

 **Disclaimer :Whop Whooop Bwaaa ( I own Star wars rebels you meat bags !) (Actually no. I don't...)(that was Chopper)**

* * *

 _ **No one's POV, What we know is this is just a dream...**_

"What the ?" Sabine woke up with a loud noise. She wasn't in a room. Well, more like a white void. All white, plain,

boooorriiiinnnngggg

This is more like a patience test rather than a nightmare for Sabine

 _ **Back in reality**_

"Okay ? That's her second worst nightmare ? I thought it would be funnier." Said Chase as he with Chopper, Chase, and Skyler looked through the Television (Which Chopper recommended.)

"Let's see her worst nightmare !" Cann spoke out.

"No, Cann, NO !" Skyler shouted. But before she could do anything, Cann changed the settings.

...

...

"Oh, my..." Chase gasped.

"WHooopppp" Chopper beeped while covering his 'eyes' with his droid arms.

"This is worse than I expected," Cann said with eyes wide open.

"Change it now ! CHANGE IT NOW !" Skyler shouted before he change the setting back to normal.

...

"Never do that again !" She glared at Cann who grinned.

"What are you four doing ? And why is Sabine using a thingy on her head ?" The four looked at Zeb.

"We can explain-"

"I don't want to hear a thing, Chase. Let me sleep..." The Lasat lay down on his bunk and began to sleep. The reckless trio looked to each other with a wicked green on their faces (Accept Chopper).

"We can't use it on him too. He's not even asleep yet-"

"ZZzzzz..."

"See, Skyler ?" Chase said. Skyler just rolled her eyes. They put another device to Zeb.

"So, what will this thing do when two people are wearing it at the same time ?" Caan asked.

"Well, maybe a mixture of dreams..." Skyler rubbed her back.

"Let's just see what's going to happen next." The four then looked at the screen.

 _ **Again, no one's POV. This is just a bad dream**_

 _ **MORE LIKE A WORST AWKWARD NIGHTMARE !**_

Zeb woke up with a groan. The things that he saw was just white, and Sabine.

"Finally ! a company !" The Mandalorian sighed. Confused by the situation, Zeb wondered in the void. The more he walk, the more he got confused.

"Tried that and it didn't work."

"Where are we actually ?" Zeb asked.

"Good question, 4 words. Chase, Chopper, Cann, Skyler." Sabine answered quickly.

"It must be that machine..." The Lasat groaned. Suddenly, the room shook. The scenes changed from a white void into a -

Royal White Chamber ?

The two was in the middle of the room. There are some kind of guards with orange helmets covering their faces and a modified armor with orange stripes. They used some kind of an electro staff but only the upper side was active, and it looked like a long droid arm.

"Ok, what's going on here ?" Zeb questioned the guards before they aim their weapon at the two Rebels.

"Don't move !" A guard said. Sabine and Zeb, just like they wanted to do, armed their weapons, fast. Suddenly, a voice came out from the speaker.

"Welcome, Meatbags !"

"Meatbags !?" Sabine protested. The guards came closer as the voice from the speaker continued.

"We would like to represent you to our great Emperor-"

"Oh no..." Zeb choked out. His weapon fell from his hands, and his jaw dropped.

"this can't be happening..." He started to bury his face in his large palms.

"Zeb ? What's happening ?" The confused Mando said while still aiming her blasters at the guards.

"LORD CHOPPER !"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Zeb knelt down and cried.

"Whop WHOP Bwar !" Chopper beeped as he sat on his throne. The guards stand down and walked back to their positions. Leaving the Two Rebels facing Chopper.

"Why...?! WHY ?!" Zeb shouted at Chopper. The Droid laughed and whirl his arms around.

"Wow... Looks like we're done here. Thank you for the 'entertainment', Chop !" The Mando waved her hand before dragging Zeb outside the Chamber.

"WHOP ! BRRR WHOP !" Chopper said. The guards then blocked the way with their weapons. Sabine raised an eyebrow. What's Chopper doing ? Why is he controlling the guards ? And especially-

WHAT THE KRIFF IS GOING ON ?!

"Hold it right there, My name is Darth Vader, and I'm going to give some rules." suddenly, Darth Vader popped right in front of them.

"First, no running in the hallways.." Zeb groaned. The guard electrocuted him and he yelped.

"Second, no Weapons..." A magnet attracted all of their weapons except the guards. This made them more angrier.

"Okay, that's it you pile of black bucket !"Sabine rushed forward. Fastly, Zeb held her shoulder before Sabine could do harm.

"And three-

"What ?! No helmets ? No Going to the toilet ? No calling Chopper a bucket of bolts ?!" Sabine burst out.

"No colouring, paints, and colorful armour" Darth Vader ended.

"WHAT ?! NO !"

 **three minutes later...**

"I can't believe I'm wearing this..." Sabine Grumbled. The guards forced them to use a white shirt and black pants. After that, the guard let them wonder the city. Many stones looked like Chopper, more building looked like Chopper and toilets-

Looked like Chopper.

 **Back in reality**

There are not many exciting things for the four of them. But Chopper seems to be very happy.

"Seriously ? Zeb's afraid of Chopper being the true Emperor ?" Cann chuckled.

"That's really obvious" They talked to each other, not noticing something BIG happened on the screen. Sabine and Zeb came back to reality with a scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH !" They both shouted.

" How did you two wake up ?You can only wake up when we unplugged the machine !" Skyler spoke out. But Sabine and Zeb was too traumatized to answer.

"Guys ?" Chase called them. He rewinds the video and what popped up made them all laughed out loud (Except Sabine, and Zeb. Which is embarrassed)

 **Rewind !**

 _"Lord Chopper is going to make you two his personal play thing !" Darth Vader announced._

 _"WHAT ?!" The two yelled. The guards put a collar on their neck and pull them to a cage._

 _"You can't do this to us !" Zeb growled._

 _"Oh please. Just wait until Lord Chopper presents you to his 'pet'. There he is !" The two Rebel looked back at Chopper, using a cap with a treat on his hand before they realized that the pet-_

 _was a giant Ranchor._

 _"NOOOOO! AAAARGH !" The Ranchor ate them in an instance, and the screen went black._

 **End of Rewind !**

"PFFFFAHAHAHAHAHA !" They all laughed.

"Not funny !" Sabine grumbled.

"Yes, it's funny ! YOu guys ! Meat bags ! AHAHAHAHAHA. Maybe that's why the Renchor loved you. You guys are his lunch ! OOOHHH THE HUMILIATION !" Caan laughed.

"SOooo worth it !" Cann giggled.

"WHOP BWAWAR !" Chopper beeped in laughter.

"You should see the look on your face-" Sabine and Zeb was ready with their guns. The two aimed for the four menace.

"O-oh..." Cann gulped. They put their hands up in surrender

"We, are going to have a GOOD time. Isn't that right, Zeb ?" Sabine smiled at the Lasat.

"That's 100% correct, Sabine." The two looked at them with an evil smile.

"run..." Skyler whimpered . The four ran out from the ghost while Zeb and Sabine chase the from behind.

and it looks like the two are winning

* * *

 **That's it Buddies !**

 **Next stop! KANAN !**


End file.
